cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nicolas Cage
Nicolas Cage (1964 - ) a.k.a. Nicolas Coppola Film Deaths * ''The Cotton Club (1984) Dwyer: Killed by James Remar's thugs. (''Thanks to Nilescu) * ''Vampire's Kiss (1988) ''[Peter Loew]: Stabbed/Impaled through the chest with a makeshift stake (on his own insistence) by Bob Lujan. * ''Deadfall (1993) Eddie: Scalded to death when Michael Biehn pushes his head into a deep-fat fryer. (''Thanks to Christel) * ''Leaving Las Vegas (1995) Sanderson: Dies of alcohol poisoning after suicidally setting out to drink himself to death; he dies with Elisabeth Shue by his side. (''Thanks to Christel, Helena, James, Matt, Greg, and Nilescu) * ''Face/Off (1997) Troy/Sean Archer: Playing two characters whose faces are switched, "Castor" (Nicolas' character, played by John Travolta at the time) is shot with a spear-gun and pinned to the wall by "Sean" (John's character, played by Nicolas). (Due to the dual-identity aspect, I'm listing the scene under both actors.) (''Thanks to Christel, Helena, James, Adam, and Nilescu) * ''Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001; animated) Marley: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes, several years before the story begins; he appears as a ghost to Scrooge (voiced by Simon Callow). (Thanks to Tommy) * 'Adaptation. (2002)' Kaufman/Donald Kaufman: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Donald" is thrown through the windshield when his car collides with Jim Beaver's truck; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to "Charlie." (''Thanks to Christel, Will and Adam) * ''Windtalkers (2002) Joe Enders: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers as Nicolas tries to carry Adam Beach to safety. (''Thanks to Christel, James, Matt, and Nilescu) * ''The Wicker Man (2006) Malus: Burned to death when Erika-Shaye Gair sets fire to the wicker man with Nicolas inside, on top of having his legs broken and having been stung by bees. (''Thanks to ND, Glenn, Greg, Shane, Tim, and Kyle) * ''Next (2007) 'Frank Cadillac' Johsnon: "Dies" several times in his future visions, under various circumstances (car crash, shot, explosion), though he survives the movie in reality. * 'Bangkok Dangerous (2008)' Joe: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after his car surrounded by police, while simultaneously shooting Nirattisai Kaljaruek through his own head. (''Thanks to ND and Jason) * ''Knowing (2009) Koestler: Burned to death, along with everybody else on the planet, when a massive solar flare strikes the Earth. (''Thanks to The Boss, Jason, and Tommy) * ''Kick-Ass (2010) Macready a.k.a. Big Daddy: Fatally burned by Mark Strong's men (after Michael Rispoli pours kerosene over him and ignites it whilst Cage is bound to a chair); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his daughter (Chloe Grace Moretz). ''(Thanks to Tommy, Jason, and ND) * ''Drive Angry (Drive Angry 3D) (2011) Milton: Shot to death (off-screen), several years before the story begins; he appears as a resurrected being throughout the movie after escaping from Hell, and returns to Hell with William Fichtner at the end of the movie. (''Thanks to Tommy and ND) * ''Season of the Witch (2011) Behmen: Stabbed repeatedly by the demon's wings while fighting it; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Robert Sheehan. (''Thanks to Tommy and ND) Noteworthy Connections Son of August Coppola Brother of Marc Coppola and Christopher Coppola Grandson of Carmine Coppola (composer) Cousin of Sofia Coppola, Jason Schwartzman and Roman Coppola Nephew of Francis Ford Coppola and Talia Shire Ex-Mr. Patricia Arquette Ex-Mr. Lisa Marie Presley Mr. Alice Kim Cage Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas